


The Miniature Donald

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gluttony, Greasiness, Poor Hygiene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donald Trump is small.





	The Miniature Donald

Donald Trump is small.

He's just half a metre in height, still weighing in at 100lbs despite his miniature stature considering the amount of blubber he's accumulated on his body from years of gluttony and greed. He has to wear stilts or be placed on a tall stool to even reach the podium.

He's never revealed his true voice to the public. Every time he speaks, his voice is infiltrated with a miniature microphone hidden inside his jacket that lowers the pitch of his voice in order to make him sound more like a real man.

He may be small, but he's still enough of a bigot to try to sweep the lives of minority groups under the carpet. The 0.5-metre-tall man projects his mouse-like voice above all the rest, peering down upon his kingdom proudly while he snarfs down hamburger after greasy hamburger. He looks down upon the lives of others as his oily straw hair accumulates more and more grease by the day.

His wife isn't small.

She's a lot taller than him, and often has to carry the little man wherever he demands she take him, obey his every command. His squeaky, unbroken voice is the highest and the loudest above everyone else's, his little wrinkly eyes begging for attention.

"Notice me! Notice meee!" he squeals in his highchair, spooning mouthfuls of alphabetti spaghetti into his giant mouth and slathering himself in sauce in the process.

Later he draws a picture of what he wants the world to look like. His wife praises him on it and pins it to the fridge with a magnet, lifting his tiny stature up so he can marvel at his pathetic work.

Then he draws America. She pins that to the fridge too, but when she's put the little Donald to beddy-byes for the night, she takes it down and tears it in two along with his other vile creation.


End file.
